


the key to all heaven is mine

by arendellesfirstwinter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (james winn and alex make small appearances but not enough to warrant character tags), F/F, Fluff, like copious amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arendellesfirstwinter/pseuds/arendellesfirstwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, Kara is already regretting her decision not to eavesdrop on Lucy and Cat’s conversation (job interview?), because as Lucy comes out of the office and earnestly says, “She is so nice”, Kara shakes her head softly in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Nobody has ever said that before,” Kara states, quietly amazed.</p>
<p>As it turns out, Lucy has a habit of being the first to say a lot of things.</p>
<p>Or: A series of progressing snippets of Superlane fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the key to all heaven is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming volando-voy for this, both for pointing out how well this gif (https://67.media.tumblr.com/286cdf15242dded7b987499e63c1d998/tumblr_o6yxzgPAeM1rbmftbo9_r1_250.gif) works as a prompt, and also for pointing out how fitting the song Kara sings is in general. Big thanks to glider383 as well for helping me figure out the last segment!

Truth be told, Kara is already regretting her decision not to eavesdrop on Lucy and Cat’s conversation (job interview?), because as Lucy comes out of the office and earnestly says, “She is _so_ nice”, Kara shakes her head softly in disbelief.

“Nobody has ever said that before,” Kara states, quietly amazed.

As it turns out, Lucy has a habit of being the first to say a lot of things.

.

.

.

“Hey, Supergirl. Can we talk a second?”

Kara turns, cape swishing behind her, to find Lucy - still Director Lane - standing and drumming her fingers against her legs. The urge to congratulate Lucy on her retained position fills Kara, mixing with the elated mood and celebratory atmosphere of the DEO, and she’s already opening her mouth before she catches the shift in Lucy’s stance, the distracted gaze, the smallest frown. “Sure,” Kara says instead.

Nodding sharply, Lucy spins on the heel of her boots and leads Kara to a corner of the main room, away from the cheering agents, from General Lane, from Alex and J’onn. Kara notes that Lucy’s relief from earlier is masked in an air of gravitas, and she feels a seed of worry start to sprout in her chest.

She... _had_ saved the world, right? There should be no more complications, right?

Lucy slows to a halt, takes a deep breath, and eyes Kara’s arm. Confused, Kara follows her gaze, but the only thing noteworthy is the small tear in her suit left after getting shot yesterday with the Kryptonite bullet.

Which was shot by -

_Oh_.

Lucy’s speaking before Kara can cut her off. “Supergirl, I want to apologize for my actions under Myriad. I - “

“Nope, don’t need to hear it,” Kara interrupts.

Trailing off, Lucy stares at Kara.

“If anything,” Kara continues, “ _I_ knocked _you_ out, and I wasn’t brainwashed, so - “

“What? No, you can’t apologize for that, you had no choice.”

Kara grins. “Okay, sure. But neither did you.”

Nearly glaring, Lucy opens and shuts her mouth. After a moment, she huffs and crosses her arms, and Kara keeps from crowing victoriously.

“Was that so hard?”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Supergirl - _Kara_ \- I _shot_ you.”

“And like I said, I knocked you out. We’re even. No apologies necessary!”

“Are you absolutely sure? Because I still feel like shooting you with a Kryptonite bullet, even while being mind controlled by your evil uncle, warrants some form of apology.”

“You know,” Kara starts, “I think you might be the first person _ever_ to say that sentence in Earth’s history.” Reaching out, she grabs Lucy’s shoulder in a light grip, and adds, “If you really want to say sorry though, I’m good with another hug.”

Lucy’s lips quirk into a smile, and she leans forward and wraps her arms around Kara, and _this_ is an apology Kara can accept with ease.

.

.

.

James comes back from the buffet first, a salad, pasta, and two slices of plain cheese pizza on his plate. Winn’s next, starting off with breadsticks, pepperoni, and an already swiped brownie from the dessert table. Kara sits down at the booth with three plates, balanced unevenly in her hands and stacked high with at least two slices of every kind of pizza available.

When Lucy - now an official and integrated member of the Super Friends (not that Kara’s calling them that) - arrives, Kara and Winn stare in disbelief.

“Is that - “ Winn starts, unsure.

“Hm?” Lucy looks up curiously, then down to her plate and grins. “Oh, yeah! Can you believe they had pineapple pizza out without requesting it? I grabbed the last few, but still; best pizza buffet yet.”

Kara and Winn blink in unison.

Swallowing her own bite, Kara turns to Winn helplessly.

“Has, has anyone - has anyone ever said that before?” he asks in confusion.

Lucy’s brows furrow, and James chuckles, leaning over to point at her plate. “Told you it was weird,” he teases.

“Is this about the pineapple pizza?”

“It’s absolutely about the pineapple pizza,” Winn states.

Exasperated, Lucy says, “You, James - not you too, Kara?”

Kara shrugs, holding off another bite from her own pile. “I mean? I’ve heard it’s strange, so I guess? I haven’t really had a chance to try it.” She starts tackling her own meal once more, glancing up curiously as she spots Lucy eying her.

“Do you _want_ to try?” Lucy offers.

Kara nods. “Sure!”

James and Winn groan as Lucy reaches across the table, hands Kara a piece, and smirks in satisfaction as Kara hums her appreciation at the first bite.

“That’s not fair and you know it,” James objects, with Winn adding, “Kara doesn’t _not_ like food.”

Lucy grins triumphantly.

Kara tunes them all out and focuses on _eating_ (which is, frankly, far more important).

.

.

.

“Kara, these are incredible.” Lucy’s voice is soft, almost reverential, and Kara _knows_ her face would be bright red if she were human.

As it is, she still manages to sputter and shake her head, hastily denying Lucy’s claim. “They’re just old sketches, nothing special, really.”

Lucy waves off Kara’s comment as she continues to rifle through Kara’s artwork, brought out into the apartment living room on request. There's an entire stack, dredged up from various corners in the different rooms, ranging from old pieces from her time at the Danvers, to college works, to a recent one painted just a few weeks ago. “Nonsense,” Lucy argues, “these are more than just ‘old sketches’. Tell me, how long have we been friends?”

Blinking in surprise, Kara takes a moment to think. “Um, a little over a year now, I think? Why?”

Lucy nods, not looking up. “And in all that time, have I been known to lie?”

“No, you hate liars.”

“Exactly. So Kara - “ Lucy raises her head and fixes Kara with a pointed look “ - when I say these are incredible, I _mean_ it. I’m no art connoisseur, but even I can tell that the line work, the shading, the way you blend the colors; if you put this in an art exhibit, no one would know the difference. It’s like I’m looking through a window, not a frame.”

Kara’s not entirely sure she’s _not_ blushing now, because Lucy is looking at her with earnest eyes, and many of the pieces she’s complimented _are_ old sketches, but they’re of Krypton, and Star Haven, of the tower she lived in and the room she grew up in and places that now only live on in memory and canvas, and Lucy regards them with pure fascination and interest in a way that rivals _Alex’s_.

Clearing her throat, Kara smiles, small and heartfelt. “No one’s ever said that before.” Her voice is quiet.

Lucy steps away from the artwork, and when she places her hand on Kara’s arm, there’s a spark of _something_ Kara can’t quite name. And as Lucy firmly reiterates her thoughts, there’s a flash of that same _something_ in her eyes, and Kara feels the urge to paint.

.

.

.

Alex drops her head in her hands and lets out the longest, loudest sigh.

Kara stares, and to be honest, she’s a little offended. She finally expressed her changing thoughts on Lucy to Alex a couple of weeks ago, and though Alex was initially enthusiastic and helpful, she seems more irritated than anything now. “Am I missing something?” she asks indignantly over the background chatter of working DEO agents.

“ _Yes_ ,” Alex moans.

“...Are you going to _tell_ me what I’m missing?”

Raising her head slightly, Alex narrows her eyes. “Absolutely not.”

Kara throws her hands in the air and gives Alex a _look_. “Okay, sure, that solves everything. I’ll go take care of that right now.”

“You might have your chance sooner than you think,” comes Alex’s muffled voice as she lets her head fall back to the table.

“Wait what?”

“Supergirl,” Lucy begins.

Startled, Kara turns at the sound to see the DEO’s younger director walking up from across the room and the main monitors, wondering how she’d let herself get so distracted to not notice Lucy’s approach. (Especially because she’s been noticing Lucy a lot lately. In general. No reason. Well, slight reason.)

Lucy looks...uncharacteristically nervous. More so than Kara thinks she’s ever seen before. “I’m sorry, are you busy now, or - ?”

“She’s not busy,” Alex says, sitting up quickly and earning a confused glance from Lucy and a sharp look from Kara. “Go, take her, talk. Please. So you can _both_ stop coming to _me_ .” At _that,_ Kara notices Lucy’s eyes narrowing threateningly, which is odd, but Kara can sympathize.

When Lucy looks to Kara, Kara nods and falls in step behind Lucy as she heads for a hallway off the main room. Behind them, Kara can hear the faint grumbling of “going on for _weeks_ ” from Alex and resists the urge to roll her eyes.

They stop in an empty office, and despite Lucy’s always professional demeanor, Kara notes the tense posture and raised shoulders. “Is everything okay?” she asks as the door shuts behind her.

“What?” Lucy shakes her head. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just wanted to ask you something in private, because you know how some of the agents can get.”

“I guess? I think it depends on what you’re asking.”

Lucy leans back on a desk inside the room, bracing herself and dropping her rigid stance. “It’s not really a big deal, it’s just. I didn’t want to mess with them. And I wouldn’t normally ask something like this during work hours, but - you know that new restaurant that opened downtown?”

“The fancy one with the menu I’ve drooled over about a hundred times?”

Smirking, Lucy comments, “Isn’t that every menu?”

Kara's expression morphs to one of mock offense, and she earns a laugh in response. She grins to herself, secretly proud of how far she and Lucy have come in their friendship that they can banter with ease, the atmosphere comfortable and familiar. (And maybe something else but Kara’s not thinking about that, nope, not at all.) “Yeah, I know the one.”

“Great! So, it turns out that I have a couple of friends from the Planet who snagged a reservation for tonight, but are no longer able to go. They offered me the reservations instead, and I’ve been _dying_ to try the place out.”

“That’s awesome, Lucy!”

Lucy nods. “It’s for two, you know,” she says hesitantly, “and I thought you should have the first offer. No one would appreciate it more, I assumed.”

Beaming, Kara lunges forward and scoops Lucy up in a quick hug. She feels Lucy stiffen in her grip before relaxing and returning the embrace, and when she pulls back, they’re both wearing big smiles. “I would _love_ to,” Kara says.

But to her surprise, Lucy’s eyes dart away, and she worries her bottom lip between her teeth. “That’s...not entirely the full question, actually.”

Kara tilts her head.

Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose. “I _really_ hadn’t intended to do this at work,” she mutters, restless under Kara’s attentive gaze. “Look, I could be reading things very wrong,” she starts, “because I certainly mixed up James’ signals, and if I am, it’s fine, it’s no big deal. But if I’m _not_ , I was wondering if you’d be interested in joining me tonight in a...different capacity than friends hanging out.”

Kara blinks. “Are you asking me out?” Her heart beats faster in her chest, and her mouth quirks up.

“Yes, _Supergirl_ , I am asking you out on a date.” Lucy glares half-heartedly, mock anger overtaking the previous show of nerves.

Kara thinks that may be the first time a superhero’s been asked out with such fond exasperation, but honestly she’s too busy grinning and nodding vigorously to give it more thought.

.

.

.

 

Kara watches distrustfully as a sly smile grows on Lucy’s face. She glances around warily, but out of the multicolored flashing lights, the throng of dancing young adults, and the distinct smell of alcoholic beverages, nothing comes across as unordinary. The air in the bar is thick and warm with the body heat of over a hundred patrons, and the bar counter she’s propped against is smooth to the touch. She fiddles with the straw of her drink, still eying Lucy.

Lucy doesn’t reply verbally, but she gestures to the speakers on the ceiling, and Kara turns her attention to the song blaring through the club. It’s a somewhat recent song, she notes, Katy Perry, and -

Oh she is _not._

Kara’s eyes flick back down to see Lucy exaggeratedly mouthing the lyrics to E.T., and her jaw drops.

“ - you're an alien, your touch so foreign - “

“ _Don't_ \- “

“It’s supernatural -”

“I trusted you.”

“ - extraterrestrial.”

Kara abruptly stands from the bar, moving to leave before Lucy’s touch on her arm stops her. For a moment, genuine concern flickers in Lucy’s eyes, and Kara sticks out her tongue, both in response and to reassure she’s not actually offended.

Lucy leans forward and gives Kara a small peck on the lips. “Sorry, but you _know_ I couldn't pass that up.”

Heaving a sigh, Kara sits down once more. “You might just be the first person to ever sing that song to...you know.” She glances at the bartender, busy a few feet away, and an older couple several seats down.

Lucy moves in close, shrinking the gap between them, and lingers just above Kara’s mouth. She murmurs, so quiet only Kara can hear, “I’m one of the first to be _dating_ an actual alien too.”

Kara catches Lucy’s lips with her own and hums her agreement.

.

.

.

Kara finds her on the roof.

The apartment complex is small, located closer to Catco than the DEO, and though the apartment itself was initially meant to be temporary, as was Lucy’s stay in general, it’s been slowly decorated and added to over the past couple of years, and Kara feels almost at home in the small quarters in a way she’d never anticipated when they first met.

But now, Lucy’s a couple floors above, leaning on a concrete railing and watching the city with distant eyes. Kara floats down softly, landing next to Lucy and mirroring her position, forearms resting on the cool stone after reaching to adjust glasses not present with the costume.

Lucy sighs and doesn’t look up, but when Kara places a gentle hand on her shoulder, she leans into the touch.

Kara doesn’t speak. She keeps her own eyes on the city sprawling before them and listens, to the steady beat of Lucy’s heart and the slightest hitch in her breaths. Without looking, she offers her free hand, palm up, to Lucy.

A hint of a smile. Lucy closes her hand over Kara’s and entwines their fingers. “Thanks,” she murmurs.

“Always,” Kara replies steadily. The night is calm around them, the city in a rare moment of peace. A slight breeze tosses Kara’s hair and Lucy reaches over to brush a few strands from Kara’s cheek.

“You’re curious,” Lucy states.

“I won’t push,” Kara answers. There’s value in comforting silence, and Kara knows more than anyone just how hard it can be to talk.

“No, it’s okay. I _want_ to talk.” Lucy shifts her posture, faces Kara. “It’s Lois and my dad. Surprise of the century.” She grimaces. “She’s the bigshot of the family, but she’s the hothead, and the rebel, and how they thought a family dinner for the first time in over a year _wouldn’t_ end in disaster is beyond me.”

There’s a pause, and Kara notes Lucy’s rapid inhale, the rattle of air in her throat. “I think,” Lucy says, shoulders slumping, “that I’m just tired. I’m tired of mediating between them, and I’m tired of failing to live up to both of their expectations, and I’m tired of never being good enough. I follow Dad too much for Lois’ tastes, I take after Lois too much for Dad to tolerate. I’m only co-director of the DEO because of outside meddling, and I threw away a damn good position at Catco to do so. And I only _came_ to Catco for a relationship that was already over. Sometimes I worry I’ve only made one truly good decision these past couple of years.”

Lucy’s expression is torn, and her eyes shine with hurt. Kara wants to grab her and shake her and tell her how wrong she is, tell her exactly how she has _succeeded_ , how she’s anything but a disappointment, but Kara stays her tongue. While she understands the plight of the younger sibling, she also recognizes that _she_ (no matter how much she’ll argue it should be otherwise) is the golden child, and the look on Lucy’s face is one Alex has mirrored many times growing up.

So Kara holds back her rebuttal that she _knows_ will only spur Lucy to argument, and instead steps back, gently withdrawing her fingers from Lucy’s grip. Lucy’s brow furrows as Kara gives a small bow, holding out her hand.

Kara sees the spark of curiosity in Lucy’s gaze, and her lips pull up as Lucy takes the extended hand in her own. She gasps sharply as Kara tugs her close, and she searches Kara’s face for some clue of what’s happening.

Placing a hand on Lucy’s hip, Kara starts to move, and she sees the moment realization flickers in Lucy’s eyes. They sway quietly in the night, their feet following a vague facsimile of a waltz, and as a song plays through Kara’s head, she starts to hum.

“ _Mm-mm-mm-mmmm, mm-mm-mm-mmmm_.”

Lucy’s too unsure to speak and Kara’s voice is occupied. The air vibrates with Kara’s melody, and when Lucy accidentally steps on Kara’s toes, Kara takes the opportunity to lift them in the air, her grip tightening around Lucy. Shifting, Lucy balances her own feet on the tops of Kara’s boots, and as Kara continues to waltz as they rise in the air, she sings:

“ _So this is love_.” The words are quiet, whispered.

A smile finally cracks across Lucy’s face.

“ _Mm-mm-mm-mmmm, so this is love; so this is what makes life divine_.”

Lucy shakes her head. “You’re ridiculous,” she mutters, resting her head on Kara’s chest. She adds a nearly imperceptible, “Keep singing.”

So Kara does. The words stay barely above a whisper as they rise higher and higher, the lights of the city laid out below them and clouds drifting above.

“ _My heart has wings_ ,” Kara sings, “ _mm-mm-mm-mmmm, and I can fly_.”

She gathers Lucy in her cape as they pass through a low cloud, and commits Lucy’s look of wonder to memory as they breach the top and find the night sky that much closer.

“ _I’ll touch ev’ry star in the sky_.”

Kara slows, not willing to risk going up much higher, and nears the end of the song. She finishes just as quietly as she began, the last “ _So this is love_ ” lingering on her lips and in the sky around them, and she flashes a crooked grin at Lucy.

“You _are_ good enough, you know,” Kara says.

Lucy blinks. To Kara’s surprise, a laugh bubbles in her throat. “Did you bring me all the way up here to say that where I can’t walk away?”

Shrugging, Kara says, “Well, it worked.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. Her mouth stays curled upwards.

“You are good enough,” Kara repeats firmly. “More than.”

Lucy leans up and presses her lips to Kara’s. When she pulls away, Kara pretends not to notice the three small tears that trail down Lucy’s cheeks.

“You know,” Lucy begins, “how I said I sometimes think there’s only one truly good decision I’ve made lately?”

Kara nods, pulling her cape tighter around them when Lucy shivers.

“It’s you,” Lucy breathes, stealing another quick kiss from a stunned Kara.

Warmth blossoms in Kara’s chest as she pulls Lucy back into a second kiss, and it’s the first time two words have made her flush so thoroughly from head to toe.

She tilts her head to deepen the kiss, holds Lucy tight against the wind and cold, and vows that Lucy will always know from now, at least in Kara’s eyes, that there are no expectations to meet or fail; she is, and will always be, enough.

.

.

.

Kara doesn’t make a habit of scanning Lucy’s handbag. She _doesn’t_. But sometimes she forgets to rein in her vision, or knocks her glasses down, and she looks around the room without realizing, and -

Point is, Lucy has a lead-lined box.

That’s shaped a _lot_ like a ring box. Conspicuously proportionally similar. And suspiciously lined with lead, a material that, coincidentally, Kara can’t see through.

She adjusts her glasses from where they’d fallen down her nose and fails miserably in keeping a giant grin off her face.

Lucy looks strangely at Kara as she sits down on the couch next to her with dinner, but Kara just smiles broader and gathers Lucy up in a quick hug and bounces in her seat the rest of the night.

The next few days are spent guessing how and where and when, and every time Kara sees Lucy, she’s practically bursting with joy, because she’s going to be _engaged_ soon, possibly this time next week! And she knows it’s not a surprise anymore, but she wants to let Lucy carry out whatever plans she may have. Kara can be patient, she _can_ , she _totally_ can.

…

She can’t. Kara can’t be patient.

It’s been _three weeks_ . Three weeks of impatient waiting and Lucy carrying around that box in her purse _every single day_ (and darn, now scanning _is_ becoming a habit), and there has been nothing. No sign of change, of any grand plans, just that little box cradled snug in Lucy’s handbag. Taunting Kara.

And Kara’s done her best - she hasn’t told anyone, not even _Alex_ \- but today, when Lucy unlocks Kara’s door and enters with three pizza boxes in hand and a cheerful greeting at her lips, and Kara glances at the bag and the box is _still there_ , Kara stands and gives up.

As Lucy sets the pizzas down on the counter, Kara blurts out, “Can you please propose to me already?”

Lucy freezes.

Kara freezes.

“ _What._ ” Lucy turns slowly.

Kara’s eyes widen in growing horror. Her hands fly to her mouth and a slew of “oh no oh no oh _no_ ”s pour out, and oh _Rao_ , she’s just ruined everything, she spoiled the whole moment, all of Lucy’s plans waylaid by Kara’s running mouth, and what if it’s not even a ring or what if Lucy takes it back now that Kara’s blatantly admitted to having seen into her bag and -

“Kara.”

Lucy’s voice snaps Kara from her racing thoughts, and she watches unsteadily as Lucy leaves the kitchen and moves towards Kara, and she thinks it’s her own heart beating wildly in her chest for a moment before she realizes it’s Lucy’s she’s hearing, and that the same lead-lined box is now clutched tight in Lucy’s hand.

And then Lucy kneels, and Kara stares.

“Not exactly how I’d planned,” Lucy admits, fiddling with the box before flicking open the top, “but I should’ve figured you’d put two and two together soon enough.” She shakes her head and laughs. “I could mess with a long speech about why I love you, but it sounds like you’ve waited long enough as it is, so: Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you marry me?”

Nobody has ever said that before, Kara thinks; after all, Lucy has the habit of being the first to say a lot of things. Kara knows, however, she’ll only need to hear _this_ sentence once.

She answers Lucy’s question with a fierce kiss, and though the floor is solid beneath her feet, she feels like she’s flying.

They part momentarily. Kara finds the elation soaring through her matched in Lucy's eyes, unrestrained and unadulterated; love and joy and delight tumbling together and highlighted in beaming smiles and a firm embrace.

“Is that a yes?” Lucy asks, breathless. 

Kara rolls her eyes, laughs, and answers once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a Supergirl-only blog on tumblr now, so if you'd like, come check me out at nationalcitykara.tumblr.com!


End file.
